


Last Goodbye

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: Short Music Fics~ [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Forever, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Nightmares, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story was basically created by sudden images of Thorin and Bilbo coming to my mind as I would listen to the song 'Anthem of the Angels' by Breaking Benjamin. It's kind of sad, at least for me it is. I can't listen to the song anymore lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because it was actually meant to be read as one listens to the song. ^-^  
> And that ( * ), I usually use it when it's a thought or when the character's dreaming.

*-"You can't catch me!" Bilbo laughed as he ran away as fast as he could from Thorin. It was late night in Hobbiton and both Bilbo and the king were still awake. They seem to be playing in the woods. The king? With these sort off childish manners? We could expect that from our burglar, but our king? The forest was awfully dark, but at least the night was dressed in full moon and it shinned beautifully bright above them. Lighting their way slightly enough for them to see the ground.

*-"Oh bet I will!" Thorin laughed, running behind our hobbit. They both seemed so happy, but something was quite bothering our Halfling.  
*-"Just wait until I get you! You'll be sorry!"  
*-"I'd like to see that!" Bilbo snorted and if it wasn’t because of a log right on his way, he wouldn’t have stopped for a moment and Thorin wouldn’t have tackled him. Taking both of them onto the floor and roll downhill, both laughing and Bilbo holds onto his king tightly.  
When they had reached the plain open space, Thorin had landed on our burglar and was now holding himself up with his arms as Bilbo stood sweetly under him, arms stretched up above his head and smiling at him softly.

*-"I told you I'd catch you." Thorin chuckled.  
*-"It was the log's fault, though. I had stop otherwise I would've eat it." the hobbit chuckled as well. "Beautiful I'd look with log pieces between my teeth."  
Thorin chuckled and sighed.  
*-"Moon's shinning bright on us."  
*-"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
*-"Not as beautiful as you, though."  
*-"With log pieces in my teeth?" Bilbo grinned. Thorin chuckled and kissed our burglar's cheek softly.  
*-"You're absolutely unpredictable... and adorable." he said softly as he leaned down towards our Halfling’s lips; making our hobbit blush and smile widely.

Bilbo, as he shared a sweet kiss with his king, felt a sort of feeling. Bad it was; like something burning up his feet. When he had pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, the whole woods were on fire. They were on fire and he gasped, looking around. Thorin was still on him slightly, kneeled up he was. They could hear the screaming of people, hobbits they were; dwarves perhaps as well. They were mostly the screams of women and men fighting against something. Something big and very dangerous. They stood up quickly but as soon as they did, Thorin pushed Bilbo away as a tremendously big arrow was shot at Bilbo; the arrow taking Thorin instead as he got in the way of his Halfling.

*-"Thorin!" Bilbo cried quickly holding Thorin up as this motioned to fall. Bilbo sat down, resting Thorin on his lap and sobbed as he tried hard to pull the arrow out.  
*-"Thorin, please! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes! Thorin!" he tapped the king's cheeks to keep him awake, but slower and slower our king was fading. Bilbo looked around angrily but there was no sign of any enemies. It was like if he was blind, all he could see was fire surrounding them and Thorin slowly dying on his lap.  
*-"Thorin, please. Don't leave me." Bilbo whimpered, taking our king's wide and strong hand to his cheek; a tear rolling down his cheek as he did so. Thorin gave him a weak smile and coughed out, spitting blood and this trailed down his chin to his neck. Bilbo cried harder as he watched this, holding tightly to his hand and slowly mouthed an 'I love you' to the king under the mountain. Thorin smiled and weakly caressed our hobbit's soft cheek.  
*-"Goodbye... burglar."  
*-"Thorin!"

Bilbo woke up in a single jolt, screaming out our king's name; sweating, heart pounding hard in his chest and crying uncontrollably as Thorin’s ‘last goodbye’ still lingered in his mind. He got up as quick as he could, not even minding to put on his night robe and dashed off to look for Thorin, but he had heard him scream and was now standing by the door startled.  
-"What's going on, hal--"  
Bilbo had cut him off with the strongest and tightest hug he could ever give anyone. Thorin felt his arms being wrapped around his waist, head being pressed against his chest as he is being hugged and he let out a soft sigh as he hugged him back just as tightly. Bilbo sobbed and nuzzled his king's wide chest and it wasn't until then that Thorin heard him cry clearly and pushed away just a little to look at his face but Bilbo refused to let go of him and hugged him again quickly.  
-"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly, caressing our burglar's back and gently pressing his lips against his forehead. Bilbo smiled a bit as he heard the sweet sound of his king's voice, pronouncing his name.  
-"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
-"Bilbo I--"  
-"Promise me!" Bilbo cried. Thorin's eyes widened slightly and looked down at his little Halfling. His look then softens and smiled reassuringly at him as he took his chin gently and pulled his face up to face him.  
-"That promise won't be necessary." he said, looking into our hobbit's pale blue eyes, "I'll never leave you." he whispered then.  
Our burglar's heart skipped a beat as he heard Thorin's words and smiled widely, feeling somewhat calm now. He looked lovingly into our dwarf king's eyes, his own wet in tears, saddened but happy at once. He gave him a bright smile and suddenly felt the dwarf's lips being pressed against his own, a deep kiss it was yet so sweet and gentle. Thorin's hands ventured down our hobbit's back as they kissed and Bilbo felt blissful. Protected and loved between his king's strong arms. He then now knew that no more nightmares were going to follow him. Not now that he had Thorin in his arms... forever.


End file.
